When Like Minds Meet
by Dreams-of-Skies
Summary: Two thousand years ago, two minds met and shared a dream. But neither of them knew of the game in which they were but pawns...or how the depths of love and betrayal would change them forever...starring a fan fav villain...
1. Master and Servant

**Rating:** M – later chapters are violent, vicious and NOT suitable for under 16s. If you get upset because of that content, do not say you were not warned! There will be warnings at the top of relevant chapters as well – so you will have no excuses.

**Characters:** Goa'uld, Jaffa (read and find out!)

**Disclaimer:** The plot and two named characters are mine. The _Stargate_ universe and any canon characters are merely being borrowed by me.

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Backstabbing/Sneakiness…I know those last aren't real genres, but these are Goa'uld I'm writing for here!!!

**Author's Note:** This was born from two needs – one to create a backstory for a symbiote character I wanted to use in an MMORPG and the other to extract serious amounts of payback on a much-loved villain for all his canon nastiness (especially in a certain episode in Season 6). These needs collided in my head one day and voila! This was born and not only showed me where my OC came from but gave me a chance to wonder what made the bad guy so bad in the first place.

This story is set two thousand years before Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill first went to Abydos. Not a single piece of the history here is canon – but personally I like to think that maybe some of it came true.

* * *

Staring out upon his world, his current favourite, the self-proclaimed ruler of the galaxy allowed himself a moment or two of reflection upon his existence. Hundreds of years it had taken to reach this height of power, years in which he had battled with ships and armies against others of his kind, claiming territory and people as his victories mounted. Oh, he knew that many of them plotted against him – which of them wouldn't, given the genetic trait toward megalomania they all shared – but he was perfectly aware that not one of them would dare strike against him, so fearful were they of his power. 

He had had many of them bow before, promising their loyalty and service in exchange for their lives. Spies aplenty were scattered through the armed ranks of these lesser lords, each faithfully reporting any dissidents, any defiance, any lapses that may indicate a waning of love for their supreme ruler. Such moments of doubt were swiftly dealt with – he could not afford for any of his underlings to loose faith. He was their God. To him would all worship be dedicated, their lives devoted to his service and if he wished it, they would rip their hearts from their own chests and he would watch whilst they bled at his feet. As he smiled in satisfaction of knowing his own greatness, a soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"You summoned me, my lord."

Ra looked down from the dais upon the kneeling form of his young charge. He considered again what it had been that had made him keep her with him instead of executing her with the rest of her brood. The idea of corrupting one of the less able Goa'uld into a great weapon had been too much of a challenge, too much of a temptation to prove his own skill. He had known from the moment he had looked upon the birthing pool that this brood was weak, insignificant. He could not allow such weakness within the ranks of the Goa'uld, even merely as tools to keep the Jaffa loyal. But this one…this one had reared from the pool and screamed at him in defiance. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, he admitted that to himself, and he had allowed only this one to survive the purge. The mother had escaped him but it was only a matter of time before he found her and punished her for her foolish belief that she could defy him.

A slight movement swung his attention back to the fair-haired female before him. She knelt there, patiently, awaiting the words of her master. He had never had reason to doubt her, although she was still young, as his training of her mind and body had been thorough. She was his to command and it gave him a great sense of pleasure to have this singular creature at his bidding despite the line she had been birthed to.

"Rise, child." He watched her gracefully unfold to stand before him. "We have a guest tonight for dinner. I expect you to be appropriately attired."

"Of course, my lord. Is there something in particular you have in mind for me?"

"Yes. Zaren will escort you to your chamber. My gift for you will await you once you have bathed."

"As you wish it, my lord."

Ra watched her leave, impressed with her carriage and demeanour. He had chosen well for her host – a fine boned, delicate looking female who was quite deceptive in her appearance. It pleased him to see her making use of the opportunities he had provided for her. Perhaps tonight she would prove herself more valuable to him than she all ready was. If she did then his current plans for her might be worth postponing.

----------

Niobe reclined in the bath, wondering what it was that her lord was planning that she had to attend the dinner that night. She deliberately used the perfumes she knew he preferred whilst cleansing her body and hair, thinking to please him further. As she rose from the water, two women stepping forward to pat her silken skin dry, a gown was brought before her. Looking upon it, she couldn't help but feel humbled by her lords' benevolence.

They dressed her in a gown of gold, bronze and copper silk, tiny beads along the hem and neckline. She looked at herself in a mirror and was stunned at the trouble her lord was going to - perhaps this guest was important to his plans. Her legs were barely visible beneath the flowing strips of material, an occasional flash of pale skin when she moved. Her arms were bare but for painted tattoos picked out in the same colours as the gown. Between her breasts hung a golden-brown stone to which the fabric was fastened – if it hadn't been, the gown would have peeled away to fall to her feet. The cut out over her stomach was covered with gauze bearing the symbol of her lord and the head-dress she had been presented with rested atop the curls, a small golden medallion of her lord's symbol hanging over her forehead. They painted her face delicately in metallic colours, highlighting the soft angles of her cheek and jaw bones, deepening the sky-blue of her eyes and dusting her eyelashes with gold. They teased her hair into full ringlets, pinning them around her face and upon her head so they cascaded like a golden waterfall over her shoulders and down her back. Her nails were painted gold whilst the tips were dusted with copper. As she stepped out of her quarters in gold and copper sandals, Zaren was waiting.

She was gratified to see Zaren's expression as she walked regally to the dining chamber – he looked like he had been punched in the face. In fact, every male she passed had the same dumbstruck look upon their faces. Normally the Jaffa that paced beside her was hard-faced and stern but Zaren had been her personal guard since she had taken a host and they had a strange relationship. She found herself thinking of him fondly when he scolded her for being reckless during training. She would tease him when she succeeded in landing a blow, forcing him to retaliate harder and faster, providing a real test of her skills. Afterwards, he would be gentle as he helped her back to her rooms, both of them knowing that she would not heal within a sarcophagus because to do so would erase the lessons behind each bruise from her body-memory.

She didn't notice how Zaren was watching her carefully. For all that she was his god, Zaren looked upon the young woman as a surrogate daughter. He knew he shouldn't but her way of talking to people, the way she listened and devoted herself to her training had impressed him more than any godly act. He was getting older, his own children grown and serving their god either as warriors or priestesses. At least they knew their history, their place within the universe. He feared for the mistress he had chosen – he knew she didn't understand her feelings of conflict just as he knew she didn't realise he could see the conflict within her. He only hoped that their lord didn't realise she was a danger until she was all ready far away from him and his fearsome wrath.


	2. First Move

**Disclaimer:** The plot and two named characters are mine. The _Stargate_ universe and any canon characters are merely being borrowed by me.

* * *

"Niobe."

She glided across the floor to take her lords hand, laying her lips along his knuckles. In return, his fingers brushed her cheek as she rose and she felt a moment of joy that he cared. As she straightened, the wisps of fabric she wore whispered softly. She couldn't help but smile a tiny smile of thanks for the gift. It appeared that her lord was also pleased.

"I see that my gift is well-worn, my dear."

"Well-worn and much-loved, my lord." She bowed to him. "It is beautiful."

Ra prevented the cruel smile from reaching his lips as he looked upon the female he was cultivating. She was exactly as he had planned. Of course, using her on this occasion was not the original scheme he had conspired but he could at least gauge her usefulness for such situations in the future, simply on this one interaction. He found himself looking forward to the dinner more so now, especially as he knew his guest had a taste for the beautiful and exotic. Offering her his hand, he led her into the dining chamber, conscious of the way he was parading her, intent that she would be shown to her full potential. Whilst he had hoped she would catch the interest of the younger lord, he had not counted on her reaction to him being anything other than polite regard.

From the moment their guest swept into the room, Niobe watched him. She was no prey creature but this man almost made her feel that if she were to move too quickly, he would be upon her in an instant, demanding her secrets from her, taking possession of her mind and bending her to his will. His carriage spoke of a man who expected obedience. His air was that of a man who expected the unexpected and would deal with whatever may come as it came. He showed no fear, no hesitation and bowed before her lord in a precise manner that told her he was just as wary of this meeting as she was but he was willing to take the chance. Then he turned his attention to her and she felt the flesh on her back chill under the cool gaze – a chill she did not find unpleasant.

He was tall, taller than her certainly, a little taller than her lord. This host had been a grown man when he was taken and the arrogance of the Goa'uld within suited the angular face. His goatee was neatly trimmed, accenting the triangular jaw and slightly haughty brow. His lips seemed frozen with a slightly sardonic smile even as he bent over her hand to brush her knuckles with a courtly kiss. The long coat, with its straight lines and stiff, upturned collar, suited the tall, lean frame and the rich embroidery told her that this was a man who liked to be presentable in any occasion. He was studying her even as she was studying him – assessing her in every way. The look in his eye made her head lift, her ocean gaze boring into his, daring him to make judgement of her. He made a tiny movement of his head, the barest of inclines, the tiniest twitch of an eyebrow, to acknowledge her challenge. And that sardonic smile of his softened an iota as he did. She allowed a flash of triumph to show on her face, making sure that her smile echoed his. She was surprised when he glanced away, wondering if perhaps her challenge had been too blatant. But he looked back at her, that smile of his twitching as if he were amused, before returning his full attention to their lord.

Ra watched the brief interplay between his pet and the young lord he wished to chain to his entourage. His mind ever plotting, ever planning, he had all ready begun extrapolating possible avenues of manipulation on both sides. It was not simply the might of his warriors that had gained him his status of Supreme System Lord.

"Your journey was unimpaired." He stated as he led Niobe to a couch next to his and gestured for his guest to take a seat.

"It was, my lord." His voice was rich, deep and he settled to the couch gracefully – Niobe was sure he had undergone some weapons training as she had never seen anyone move that smoothly without it.

"I admit I did not expect you to be available for this discussion so soon – I thought that Cammulus would be holding your attention for some time to come."

"Cammulus and I have a…tumultuous relationship."

Niobe glanced up at him through her eyelashes, his dry humour amusing her. She knew that Cammulus was impatient, stubborn and more often than not he would commit himself to a course of action before thinking it through to every possible outcome.

"He has returned to his territory and I to mine. I am sure he will endeavour to take the system again but for now we are enjoying a moment of peace."

Ra leaned back on his couch, his gaze thoughtful upon this younger man.

"Enjoying…?" He queried, his tone indicating his thoughts on the use of such a term. His guest chuckled.

"In a manner of speaking, of course."

"Of course." The two lords smiled at each other. Niobe knew that Ra was carefully judging his position and chose that moment to offer her support.

"If you will excuse the question, my lords, but whilst I understand that Cammulus has been restless of late, I have heard that Cronus is also moving. How would this affect you, sir, considering that you are currently having to be wary on at least three sides of your territory?" Niobe kept her tone light, inquisitive, but she knew he had caught the calculation behind the question. He made that tiny head movement again, almost a salute, as if to say, I underestimated you. She smiled demurely at him and added, "My pardon if my question was presumptuous."

"Not at all, my lady…"

"This is Niobe." Ra laid a possessive hand on her wrist, a gesture that did not go unnoticed. "She has been with me for some time."

"My lady." The distinguished guest inclined his head toward her. "It is an honour. And may I say that your attire only adds to your beauty."

"You may." She smiled, aware that the way she was reacting to him was open to interpretation. "And it is an honour for me to make your acquaintance, lord…"

"Ba'al." He blinked slowly, his expression carefully blank but for that tiny smile. "And in answer to your question, Cronus is too busy watching for Lord Yu and Bastet. The former is solidifying his borders, which means he is moving his fleet and making everyone wary whilst the latter…she is somewhat impatient and seeks to extend her borders. Cronos has a system near Bastets' territory that she would like to acquire. He will need to concentrate on her efforts for now – I am not a threat."

"Thank you for the explanation, Lord Ba'al." Niobe shifted in her seat to reach for some fruit. She had not intended for the neckline of her dress to dip so dramatically but judging by the way Ba'al's eyebrow raised, it must have made an impression.

Ra smiled to himself as he gestured for the main meal to be laid upon the table. He was pleased that Niobe was practising on this young pretender.

"Niobe will be requiring a tour of the systems. I had thought to request this simple favour from another but perhaps you would oblige us."

Two pairs of eyes met briefly, one set questioning, the other calculating.

"If you wish it, Lord Ra, then it shall be my honour." Ba'al knew something was being planned. He considered whether the girl was directly involved and quickly dismissed the idea. She was intelligent, true, but he doubted that she was capable of challenging him mentally. Ra was a formidable player of the game in contrast and it was to him that Ba'al needed to devote much of his intellect to simply stay under the Supreme Lords' sensors. He was aware that Ra thought to tempt him with the female, possibly to ensnare him in some way…no. No, he wasn't yet a big enough threat to warrant that much bait. Cronos perhaps or Moloch or even Apophis would probably allow more carnal desires to interfere and seek to claim her. She was not meant for him which meant he could dismiss her as a threat – at least for now. As she was undoubtedly under Ra's tutelage, she could become a formidable opponent if her brains eventually matched her apparent beauty.

The three of them ate in relative silence, the two men carefully questioning each other on the movements and whereabouts of various other Goa'uld in the galaxy. Niobe watched them both, her mind cataloguing information, certain that her master would question her attentiveness later once his guest had retired to his own ship. She was careful not to allow her gown to misbehave any more that it all ready had, not wishing to appear too flirtatious or tempting. She wasn't sure – this man was maddeningly hard to read – but she thought that he was at least a little appreciative of her efforts to be an interested party to the conversation. However, when Ra made his apologies and left the pair of them alone, it became harder for her to engage him. She cursed whatever it had been that had brought the First Prime into the chamber and taken her lord away. She battled to keep Ba'al in polite conversation. However it was when she made mention of a strategy game she had acquired from the court of Yu that she really gained his attention.

"Would this be the game Gō?"

"Indeed it is." Niobe made an expression of self-depreciation. "Although I am capable of the rudimentary skills, I find that it is difficult to practise without someone of equal skill and passion for the mastery."

He was looking at her, his eyes once again lit with interest, just as they had been when she had asked her first question of him.

"If you will permit me, perhaps we can engage in an exercise before I return to my own territory. I have heard of it for many years but not found myself in a position to participate." His face was actually showing his pleasure at the idea of playing this game. Niobe felt a surge of triumph that she had said something to gain his interest then briefly wondered why she should feel that way at all.

"I'd be delighted to explain it to you." Niobe smiled brightly, quickly despatching the ever-watchful Zaren to her quarters for the game. "I have heard rumours that Lord Yu devised it as a method of planning battles…"

When his Jaffa reported back to him, Ra was only slightly bemused to hear that his pet and his guest were intent on besting each other not with armies or covert intelligence over planets but with black and white pebbles on a small wooden board.


	3. Opening Gambit

**Disclaimer:** The plot and two named characters are mine. The _Stargate_ universe and any canon characters are merely being borrowed by me.

* * *

Her lord had been adamant.

"You are to accompany Lord Ba'al to meet his mother-ship. The Jaffa have their orders, as do you. I am sending you because I do not want his ships in my space and I do not want him alone aboard one of my ships. Others I may have entrusted this with I have sent elsewhere. It is time you saw the extent of our influence and began to take your place as a member of my court. You are escorting him. That is all."

Admittedly, if she were to be honest with herself, Niobe was not displeased with events. Not only would she be leaving the planet she had lived on for the past hundred years but she would also be spending more time with the intriguing and complex man she knew only as Ba'al. Although, currently, she was not feeling too impressed by him at all.

"I believe you have very few options, Niobe." He purred at her. She glowered at the board, noting that he had yet again surrounded her positions. "I seem to have outmanoeuvred you."

"For someone who, but a few days ago, informed me he had not experienced this game, you have become quite adept in a very short space of time, my lord." Graciously Niobe conceded defeat and gestured for refreshments. "I was foolish to believe that my time studying the practise would provide me with any advantage."

He chuckled at her pouting, sitting back lazily and lifting a goblet to her.

"On the contrary, you are an inspired player. Your opening gambits are occasionally quite brilliant. And you are willing to take many risks if you believe the result to be worthwhile."

Niobe too sat back, idly rolling a grape through her fingers as she peered at him through tumbling golden curls.

"That as may be, but still you outmanoeuvre me more than I can ever outmanoeuvre you." She smiled and added teasingly, "Of course, I suppose that should be expected."

His eyes narrowed slightly and she caught the slight twitch of amusement at the edge of his lips.

"Really? If I may be so bold as to ask why you would assume the outcome?"

"Because you are a Lord and I am but a lady." She stressed his title gently and he laughed. She allowed a satisfied smirk to dash across her face at her achievement.

"Niobe…you have the potential to be so much more than the role you currently play." His tone was suddenly intense, intimate, beguiling. "Have you considered your ultimate destiny? Have you chosen whether you wish to serve for eternity or rule as a god?"

"Lord Ra is my master. And he is supreme." She began but halted when he abruptly rose and walked to stand behind her.

"Niobe." Her name was a caress. "You could be a goddess, a queen. Thousands would bow before you, worship every step you take. You would rule a small empire where every male would throw himself to your feet, begging for you to take him as a husband."

Whilst the situation he described didn't interest her in the slightest, the curling touch of his breath on the back of her neck and over her bare shoulders was certainly appealing. She was careful not to react.

"And where would I find this empire, these thousands, these men desperate to love me?" Her voice was bland but Ba'al allowed himself a small smile.

"That would depend on what you chose to do with the skills that you have." He glided back to his seat, settling elegantly and crossing his legs. "You are quite talented, Niobe."

She studied him.

"Are you suggesting something in particular?" She kept her tone light but the slight twitch of her eyes told him that she was trying to figure out what game he was playing. The fact she knew he was playing a game impressed him.

"I am merely suggesting you should consider your worth, my lady." He raised his goblet to her again and there was a flash of amusement over that ever-present sardonic smile. Her temper flared and she suddenly wanted to do something that would wipe that smirk from his face.

Slowly she rose from her couch, allowing her robes to gape and flare as she extended first one shapely leg then the other. She extended her body, unfolding and stretching so that her hands stroked over her neck and caught her hair so it tumbled around her face in a wild mass of golden curls. She sighed softly, allowing her lashes to drift over her cheek, and slowly allowed her hands to drop to her sides as she smiled dreamily. She dared to peek at him – he was watching her performance. Once her stretch was done, Niobe carefully stepped around the table between them, her fingers trailing over the stones, caressing the cold weights, stroking the board so delicately until she picked one black and one white and began to rotate them in her palm, rubbing the smooth surfaces between her fingers. The entire time she kept a calculated cool expression upon her face.

"I know my worth, my lord." She purred coldly. "The question really is: Do you?"

She flicked one stone into his goblet and one into his lap, a shiver of pleasure running through her when he started in surprise. He looked at her and his expression was that of a man suddenly unsure of his position. She took further advantage while she could and leaned over him, giving him a clear view of her chest through the layers of thin fabric. She looked into his eyes, challenging him.

"Do you?"

His pupils contracted slightly at the heat in her voice but he didn't move to touch her in any way. Her lips curling in a womanly smile, Niobe backed away, moving for the door.

"By the way, according to my calculations, your ship is but a few hours away by now. It seems I shall be deprived of your company very soon. It was a pleasure to do battle with you, Lord Ba'al."

She strode from the room in a whisper of silks, Zaren appearing to take his place at her side. She didn't glance back but if she had, she would have seen Ba'al staring after her, a smile of warm humour upon his angular face.


	4. Plans and Plans

**Author's Note:** Writing scheming Goa'uld is not easy...but it's a lot of fun...I hope that the scheming makes sense to everyone!

* * *

Zaren was trying to keep calm but his mistress was making it difficult.

"My lady…by all accounts he is a very devious player of the game. You may think that you are merely toying with him but he will remember every slight and return it when it will hurt you the most – I am sure of it."

Niobe sat upon a stool in her chambers, having dismissed the servants, and was idly running a brush through her hair. To all appearances she was ignoring him.

"You cannot play games with this lord…"

"I have all ready played games with him, Zaren, and it was most entertaining."

"I am not talking about board games from the court of Yu!" He swore under his breath, his normally calm demeanour being sorely tested this morning. "Ba'al is dangerous. Our Lord Ra wishes to bring him into the court for two reasons: one is to have him close to watch him and the other is to make it easier to destroy him if he is seen to attempt any action against our lord."

"I know." She was so calm, so dismissive even. How she could behave like this when there was so much she didn't understand, Zaren didn't know. He tried again.

"My lady, please, listen to me…"

She turned, fixing him with her gaze and smiled.

"I know what I am doing, Zaren. I have interest for him - I am a puzzle, a challenge. He will not back down until he has solved the puzzle, met the challenge. That is who he is."

She rose, wandering over to the Gō board, set with pieces from the last game where she had analysed the play.

"And I intend for him to become so involved with understanding me that by the time he realises he is surrounded," She moved a black stone so a single white was abandoned in a sea of darkness. "It will be too late for him to escape."

She swept the white stone up into her fist and pressed her hand against her lips, a satisfied smile dancing over her face. Zaren stared at her.

"My lady…you are learning well from Ra…you are learning very well indeed."

She smiled at the Jaffa she intended to make her First Prime once she escaped the influence of Ra.

"Tell me Zaren: would you serve me?"

He looked at her, shock rippling over his features. She waited expectantly.

"Til death, my lady." He breathed as he sank to his knees. Niobe crossed to lean down and brush a kiss on his forehead. He looked up at her, adding, "I have always served you."

"I am glad to hear it." She took a deep breath. "Because I have my reasons for doing as I am doing, Zaren, and I need to know that I have your strength beside me. It is vital if I am to succeed."

The big man rose, his charcoal eyes blazing with his devotion to her.

"I will not be separated from you side, mistress."

She pouted at him playfully.

"Don't call me that – I am not your mistress. You are my counsel, not my slave." When he gave her a sharp look she clarified, "I would never order you to do anything if you believed it would be detrimental to our cause, Zaren."

"You see into my heart, Niobe." He blinked, hard. "I didn't know you wished to be…"

Quickly she put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Never say it. To say it is to invite doom. Dream it, believe it, have faith that we shall achieve it but never say it." Her passion burned in her face. Zaren nodded his acquiescence and she stepped back, resuming her haughty pose and the role of an almighty god. "My lord Ra is teaching me much – I must begin to prepare for the day I can command armies and land on his behalf."

Conspirators suddenly, the Jaffa and the Goa'uld looked at each other. Zaren responded in a devout tone.

"Of course. Do you wish me to bring you any of the latest intelligence?"

"Come…show me what you currently understand." She swept over to a view screen and selected a map of Ra's territory. Once Zaren was standing beside her, she whispered, "Tell me, Zaren, how many would pledge themselves to me?"

He replied, "As many as I can find."

Her voice low, her eyes hard, her expression determined, Niobe ordered, "Do it."

* * *

Ba'al sat upon his throne, toying with the crystal goblet in his hands. He was considering his position carefully. Ra was watching him – he knew that – and he was also aware of the possible dangers of playing any of the other System Lords off the Supreme Lord. Of course, if he could create enough of a situation between two of the others, without being seen as complicit, then it would give him a small amount of time in which to further his own plans. Finding the perfect ignition and the correct fire to ignite – that was going to take some work. His intelligence network was still in its infancy and he doubted that it would provide anything of sufficient value for his needs. He needed something of real worth.

He smiled then, his thoughts turning from his current plotting to the young woman in Ra's court. She was indeed a worthy opponent, although she wasn't yet fully aware of it. With another hundred or so years of practise, she could rival him nicely – the thought of battling against her for domination gave him a sharp sense of pleasure. Then he frowned. If she was being so carefully cultivated by Ra then there was a purpose to it, a reason behind her existence that meant Ra guarded her almost jealously.

Ba'al raised an eyebrow in thought and his lo'tar immediately stepped forward.

"Send a message to the First Prime of Lord Ra. Inform him that I am at his disposal regarding the small favour we discussed over dinner and would be honoured were he to accept my services."

The lo'tar hurried away to deliver the message to his own First Prime, leaving Ba'al alone in his chambers, still idly toying with the crystal goblet, his thoughts firmly anchored on Niobe.

_I will discover what purpose she is being groomed for and perhaps, just perhaps, that purpose can serve my agenda as well._

With that thought in mind, Ba'al sat back in his throne, his trademark sardonic smile slowly spreading until it became a cruel, anticipatory grin.


	5. It Started With a Gift

Due to various things in RL sucking up my time like a black hole, this has been some time coming. I'm also not too worried about this story as it IS marked as mature for violence and hasn't had a huge reaction so far. So if you really want to read the full thing more quickly than I'm currently posting it, please head to my deviantart account.

* * *

"I am grateful for your hospitality."

Niobe, dressed in an elegant soft green gown with silver trim that clung to her like a second skin, glided along the corridor of the ship. Beside her on the left strode Zaren, his eyes darting to every opening in the walls, every door, every junction, his entire being centred on the protection of his lady. On her right, nonchalant in russet tones, paced Ba'al.

"Not at all. Lord Ra did suggest that perhaps I could perform this small duty and as I am currently unoccupied I thought it would be convenient for all of us."

"Still, I am grateful." Niobe exchanged a brief glance with Zaren, the Jaffa bowing before turning on his heel and striding away. Ba'al acted as if he hadn't noticed. It merely deepened her amusement at the next move in their ongoing game against one another.

"I brought you a gift."

"Really?" Despite the bland tone, Niobe had to resist smiling at the veiled interest in his voice.

"I thought that as I cannot carry it with me at all times, perhaps you would care for your own Gō board."

"Is that why you sent your guard away from your side?"

"Partly." She stopped moving. He took two steps before turning to face her. She looked at him, her expression that of someone weighing many options. "I was wondering if perhaps you had placed some consideration on our last topic of conversation."

"Ah." As he momentarily sought for that information, Ba'al inclined his head. "Should I have?"

"Well," Niobe began as she moved to walk with him again. "It was you that presented the topic for debate."

Suddenly he remembered what he had said.

"Yes." He ran his hand over his goatee as he considered his response. "Am I to assume you have given the discussion some thought?"

She smiled indulgently.

"Do not attempt to turn this back to me, Ba'al. I opened the discussion this time – it is for you to debate it with me."

He acknowledged her manoeuvre with the barest of nods.

"Very well. I have considered it somewhat. I stand by my intimations and I again suggest to you that you are more worthy than a simple tool."

"You are not answering my question. If I didn't believe otherwise, I would say you did not wish to embarrass yourself by responding."

He stopped this time.

"I just did."

"That's not the question I meant." She flung him a teasing smile over her shoulder as she kept moving and for the first time in his life, Ba'al found himself admiring a female. She dared to push him, to challenge him and she even joked at his expense in gentle ways only meant to amuse, never insult. He watched her walk away from him, a state of serious contemplation settling over his mind until she called him. Then his head snapped up.

"My apologies…I suddenly remembered a matter that I will need to attend to after dinner." He didn't hurry to catch up but kept his gait steady, belying the brief turmoil in his mind. "Shall we?"

Niobe slipped her arm through his, liking the brief flash of mild annoyance in his eyes, and smiled brightly.

"We shall."

What she meant, neither of them were entirely certain. But as they made their way to the dining chamber, both were seriously considering their next moves. Throughout dinner, they exchanged glances, measuring each other anew. Once the meal was over, Niobe gestured for Zaren who passed her a small wrapped bundle.

"For you."

Ba'al took the mass of fabric carefully. He glanced at her face briefly, wanting to check that this wasn't a trick, but her expression was merely expectant. No triumph, no anticipation, no eager pleasure for harm. That reassured him of her intentions at this point and he unwrapped his gift. Although he was all ready aware of what it was, he was unprepared for the sheer beauty of the set.

The board squares were made from amber crystal, the edges and lines of play made of silver, the black stones were ebony whilst the white were pearls. To his surprise the base and rim of the board were made from naquadah and engraved on the base was his personal symbol. The board had been polished to appear seamlessly flat, so smooth his fingertips didn't catch on any protruding edges between the silver and the crystal. He could even see his reflection in both sides of the board.

Niobe watched carefully as first stunned appreciation then shock then suspicion flitted across his face.

"Does it meet with your approval, Lord Ba'al?"

He stared at her. She repressed a smile as she realised that she had completely destroyed his composure with this one act. Then a hard look settled on his face and she worried.

"Why?"

"My lord?"

"Why would you create this," He waved his hand at the game board. "And gift it to me if you did not have some ulterior motive?"

"I am afraid you have mistaken my intentions."

"Have I." His voice had dropped to a dangerous tone and she instinctively knew she would have to be careful what she said.

"You asked me if I had considered my worth. You asked if I had decided upon my true path of existence." She smiled. "Well, I have."

"What has that to do with this?" He demanded, his teeth almost snapping together. Niobe rose, noting how carefully he was watching her. She spread her hands out, proving she had no weapons, as she moved to settle herself on the arm of his chair. He glowered at her from the corner of his eye.

"I was wondering if there had been a proposition amongst your veiled encouragement at the time. Was I wrong?"

"What sort of proposition?"

"You tell me." She purred as she leant close to his ear. "After all, you have still not answered my question."

Her breath curled over his neck and Ba'al's jaw clenched. He wasn't sure if he was angry with her for her audacity, impressed that she dared to push the limits of his temper or worried that perhaps Ra had been baiting a trap for him after all.

"You are a servant of Ra."

"I am my own servant."

"You do his bidding in this."

"He knows nothing of my desires. You do."

He turned to look at her then, his hand snapping up to grab a handful of those golden curls and hold her close to him, noses almost touching.

"You lie." He snarled.

"I have chosen." She whispered just before she flicked the tip of her tongue over his top lip. He released her sharply but she didn't back away far. "So…do you?"

He stared at her, his suspicion at her actions etched on his face. When he saw the fierce intent in her eyes, the flaming passion, he made a choice. Whatever happened he would work with the outcome for his advantage.

"Do you?" He responded, changing the meaning of the question entirely even as he grabbed hold of her head and dragged her down to him. She fought briefly then subsided when his grip softened. Looking into his face, Niobe knew exactly what he was offering her.

"Yes." She replied. "I do."

As she pressed her lips to his, sliding her fingers through his hair and gripping tightly, he tightened his own hold and they began their first battle in the ages-old war for dominance that would only end one way. For he had asked her, and she had agreed, to become his queen.


	6. The Next Move

They were having a meal together before Ba'al returned to his own territory, so that Ra might offer his gratitude formally for his time in escorting Niobe on a tour of his space. Niobe decided that she had to make the perfect impression upon both her master and her lord and had chosen the gown for the evening carefully.

Small silver chiming bells were fastened to bracelets at her wrist, just below her elbow and the middle of her upper arm. Each bracelet clasp held a deep coloured sapphire and the silken fabric billowed between the adornments. The sleeves, if they could be called that, were attached to the main body of the gown with silver beading at the shoulder which then scattered like sun-touched waterfalls down to the ankle-length hem and across the cauled front, giving the appearance that the beads alone were supporting her breasts. As with the bonze and gold gown she had worn when they first met, the skirt was loose, slit to the hip on both sides, whilst still hiding her legs from sight bar brief glimpses as she walked. The fabric closest to her face was a deep, night-sky blue fading down to a blue so pale it was almost white. She placed a silver set sapphire around her neck, the stone resting just above the swell of her breasts whilst a serving woman painted her eyes blue and lined them with silver. Her nails were painted to match her eyes, the tips dusted with silver. Upon her head, her golden hair elaborately plaited and curled, the women threaded small chains with yet more silver bells and about her feet, blue and silver sandals were tied from ankle to knee. Her hair had been perfumed, her skin made supple with lotions and, if Zaren's face was anything to go by, Niobe had succeeded in appearing stunningly beautiful.

"My queen…" Zaren breathed as she stepped toward him. "I believe that someone will have trouble concentrating entirely on conversation this evening."

"That is part of my reasoning. I am also hopeful that our master will see something and perhaps offer me as part of an alliance. It would make our plans so much easier if he would." Niobe frowned then. "But he will not. I know him too well."

"If I may enquire as to your plans…"

"Later, Zaren. Our ultimate goal will remain the same but the path to that goal is not going to be easy – not for any of us. I respect the power involved in this even if I do not agree with it. Because of that I must be very careful as to what I do, what I say and especially what I don't do or say." She sighed. "Especially as the two that I am involved with are very observant, very skilful and are liable to get very, very angry."

Zaren bowed, his thoughts turning to prayers that they might survive what was to come. For if Niobe succeeded in her endeavours, she would be throwing a rather large dagger into the heart of Goa'uld society. Of course he would follow her in all that she chose to do but as he escorted her to the dining chamber, he couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't cost them both their lives. Yet she moved with such confidence he also dared to hope that they would gain everything they dreamed off.

Niobe thought about her plans as she made her way to where her master and lord waited. She went over and over the possible effects as carefully as she could, although she knew nothing was certain. However, when she entered the chamber, her every move a chiming song, she allowed herself a moment to bask in the appreciative stares she received.

"Niobe, I see you have found a new gown among your wardrobe." Ra's amusement allowed her to take the same tone.

"My lord, I thought that perhaps as it has been a dark day outside with little song from the wild birds, we could do with some light and music whilst we dine." She bowed low to both men. Ba'al took her hand in the courtly manner he always had, although now there was a little hint of heat where his skin touched hers.

"Again, my lady, you are a vision. My lord, I must compliment you on your servants – she is indeed a fine addition to any court." He smiled in that way he had as he spoke and Niobe immediately knew that there had been discussion before she arrived. She twitched an eyebrow at him in the same way he did when her gambits at Gō intrigued him. His lips twitched in response.

"Let us be seated." With that, Ra made a gesture with his hand and the servants descended with the meal. Niobe caught Ba'al's eye long enough at one point to express her curiosity and concern, albeit only briefly via her facial expression. He gave her a look that told her clearly he was not going to discuss it.

She sat there for the entire meal, desperately trying to work out what the men could have been discussing before she arrived. When Ra rose, indicating that they stay and finish, she still didn't dare question Ba'al. She was beginning to get worried that perhaps they had realised what she was up to. Just as the strained conversation was about to get too much and she was preparing an excuse to leave, the First Prime strode in.

"Lord Ra extends his apologies but he must attend to a situation of utmost importance. Lady Niobe, he requests you stay here and watch over the people. Lord Ba'al, he extends his hospitality until he returns whereupon you may finish your discussion."

"I do as my lord bids." Niobe bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"I am honoured." Ba'al also inclined his head.

The First Prime swept from the room, followed by most of the Jaffa that lined the walls both inside and in the corridor. Niobe quickly despatched Zaren to find out what was happening, leaving her virtually alone with Ba'al.

"A game of Gō perhaps, my lady?" Ba'al quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That sounds entertaining. Of course." Niobe rose from her couch, allowed him to take her hand as a formal escort and they began to walk towards the wing where the private quarters were.

"Do you have a particular board in mind?"

"No…I was thinking of letting you choose one."

Niobe understood. After spending so many hours with him aboard his ship, she had learnt to understand the nuances in his speech.

"Mine is more traditional I suspect."

"Then, by all means, let us play with yours." He realised that his register had dropped slightly on the final word and enjoyed that she shivered briefly from it. He had never thought to enjoy a woman's company but as part of a means to an end, it was pleasurable. And he was beginning to suspect that she was more serious about the situation than she had been. Although, if he was honest with himself, so was he.

* * *

Please see the Note on Chap 25 of "This Ain't Kansas"


	7. Checkmate

They began playing the game in quiet, fierce intent upon both faces. All was well until an opening gambit by Niobe led to a heated discussion of tactics. During this, something she said led to Ba'al laughing at her. Her temper enflamed, she reached across the board and slapped him. He grabbed her wrists, glared at her dangerously, pulling her to her feet and stepping in close. She snarled at him, baring her teeth, not intimidated in the least by his dark scowl. When he grabbed her chin to make her meet his gaze, his grip hard, she tried to bite him. In retaliation he shook her violently so she stumbled, using her weight to strike at him, landing a fist on his chest. He snarled at her, settling one hand around her neck just as she wrenched an arm free and grabbed his hair. The next thing they knew, they were fiercely devouring each other and the stones of the Gō board were scattered across the floor.

A few hours later, her body sore and somewhat bruised from the fight and subsequent violent encounter, whilst lying stroking her fingers over his chest, Niobe settled her head more securely into his shoulder and sighed.

"What ails you?"

"Did you make discreet enquiries of Ra concerning me?"

Ba'al angled his gaze so he could catch sight of her face.

"Not exactly."

She huffed and thumped him for the dark amusement in his voice. Obligingly he grunted.

"Don't mock me."

"Niobe, I did not enquire regarding you. I wouldn't risk putting our plans under scrutiny." Ba'al flexed his fingers on her hip and she shifted under his touch.

"So, what were you discussing before I arrived…"

"Some other things of import…nothing that you need to be concerned about as yet."

She pounced on that, rolling to prop her elbows on him and therefore her chin on her crossed arms.

"Yet?"

"Once you are my queen, we will discuss all matters together." He grinned at her suddenly and she found herself on her back, pinned. "Until then, I am your Lord, you are merely a lady…"

Niobe laughed, playfully trying to free herself.

"And you are welcome to outmanoeuvre me at any time you wish…"

He stared at her a moment and quietly asked, "What happened?"

"We match." She said, daring to distract him by nibbling along his jaw. "You and I are a meeting of minds. Admit it – it has been a long time since you could indulge in games without vicious intent, simply to exercise your intellect. You enjoy it."

He coughed slightly.

"Perhaps I do…but then, I should find amusement from my queen…" She purred at him as he spoke and in that moment, Ba'al allowed himself to consider that perhaps he would find not only the power he craved but the perfect accomplice in achieving all that he desired. Then he couldn't think as Niobe indulged herself, daring to believe that perhaps her alliance with him would not only provide her with the freedom she required but maybe someone to share it with.

As they both dreamed their separate dreams, neither of them really noticed that for partners of convenience, they were far too comfortable with each other. And with neither knowing the meaning of it previously, not Niobe nor Ba'al realised that they were forgetting to shield themselves from each other's charms.


End file.
